<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《他是星灵族》18 by kaosamatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310908">《他是星灵族》18</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt'>kaosamatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《他是星灵族》18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>18<br/>东海家是临海而居的老宅子，里面虽然不大，倒也收拾得干净整洁。<br/>其实赫宰觉得冬天来也好，海风刮不来多少腥味儿，只是能微弱察觉出比首尔的湿度要高不少，但体感并不像首尔那边冷得凛冽。<br/>海爸倚靠在床一般大的沙发上歇息，只有这时候东海回了家才堪堪站起身来。<br/>东海嘴里喊着“爸爸”往父亲怀里钻，没说几声“爸爸，我好想你”就哭了起来。<br/>赫宰与身边的东华对视片刻，东华小声说：“让小海跟爸那边说会儿话吧，咱们先把行李收拾好。”<br/>赫宰点点头，他有分寸，不该自己多话时就只埋头做事。<br/>东华哥带赫宰到东海的卧室，小孩儿那间有些挤的房间里也张贴着世界知名球星们的海报，其中一些已经跟着墙皮一起泛黄，边角开始脱落。<br/>“我们这边不比你们首尔那儿，小地方。”东华哥看赫宰四下打量着东海房间，笑呵呵，“你跟小海挤这里睡几宿，有点委屈你啦。”<br/>赫宰的心里全是：不委屈不委屈，我太开心了哈哈哈哈。<br/>但表面上还是客气回应：“没有没有，应该的。”<br/>“不过希澈那小子倒是不讨厌你，我还挺吃惊的。”东华想起他们刚一到地方，希澈就联系了当地的朋友，跑朋友家去住了。放在往年，希澈如此喜欢东海，肯定要来家里挤着住，这回倒主动“退出”，把床位留给了赫宰。<br/>赫宰寻思着他是吃了多少白眼又挨了多少打才换来希澈退让的床位，只好解释：“希澈哥在首尔那边上学，我们也见过几面。”<br/>“我说呢。”东华哥爽朗的笑，“不过你不用怕我，我跟希澈不一样。他是提心吊胆怕小海受伤，但我希望小海能交更多朋友。你要是吃不住希澈的话，就记着他也是为了小海好嘛，别往心里去。”<br/>赫宰连连点头，他哪儿敢记恨金希澈。<br/>正有一搭无一搭的聊着，东海推门而入，招呼赫宰去见他爸爸。<br/>东华无奈：“爸不见我啊？”<br/>东海噘嘴：“是我让爸爸先跟赫宰说话的，赫宰还没怎么见过爸爸呢。”<br/>赫宰随东海出了卧室，留东华在房间里继续除尘打扫。</p><p>这是赫宰与东海爸爸的首次见面。<br/>但其实，赫宰早前已经以BADA的身份多次与东海爸爸互通书信，不过只有赫宰知情，东海爸爸应该对不上号，毕竟那些模仿小狗口吻写下的字句，与眼前瘦削清俊的少年对不上号。<br/>东海优秀的外貌应该遗传自他的父亲，就算不是同龄人之间的横向比较，东海爸爸也长了张不输影视明星的俊脸；然而性格上，东华更像父亲，海爸温柔沉稳，无论说话还是办事都慢条斯理。<br/>也就是这样的父亲与大哥，才让东海能够在并不富裕的家庭收获充裕的爱与包容。</p><p>海爸对赫宰比赫宰想象中更温和，看得出爸爸身体还有些恢复期的虚弱，但仍握住了赫宰的手臂，与他道谢：“我们东海多亏有小赫照顾，真是辛苦你了。”爸爸又用手指戳戳东海的脸蛋，“他是个麻烦的小孩，跟他做朋友得多费心啊。”<br/>“爸~！”东海撒娇。<br/>“是不是？你就是个麻烦的小孩。”逗猫似的又戳了两下，海爸笑起来的眼睛跟东海一样，月牙似的弯弯，又很明亮。<br/>赫宰挠挠头，颇有几分不好意思：“其实东海比您想象中得要成熟，更能独当一面。”<br/>东海爸爸逗弄自家小朋友的动作停下，看向赫宰：“也是啊，今年都十七了。”又让赫宰坐到他身边，爸爸身边围着赫海两个孩子，温柔的中年人揉揉俩小孩儿的脑袋，“看着你俩，觉得年轻真好。”<br/>之后赫宰又和海爸讲述了不少东海在学校里的趣事，他平常看过小孩儿写的信，里面语焉不详的叙述太多，赫宰自知口才不错，有些好玩的回忆还得靠他一张嘴说出来才能重现当时的场面。<br/>赫宰说三句，东海就插半句，海爸偶尔会提出问题，他们就抢着回答，一来二去时间过得飞快，东海爸爸听着孩子们在学校里的那些大小事，脸上露出欣慰的笑来。<br/>过了一阵，东华也收拾好几间里屋，出来一齐听由赫宰主讲的校园故事。不消多时，太阳都快落山了。<br/>赫宰说得嗓子都有些沙哑，他喝了一大口水，问：“东海，你妈妈呢？”<br/>东华东海异口同声：“买菜去了。”<br/>海爸看了眼表：“不过怎么去了那么久？”<br/>东华笑道：“妈估计又在路上碰见老同事了，聊个没完。”又朝赫宰，“小赫饿了吗？我给你找点垫肚子的。”<br/>赫宰忙摇头：“没，就是问问，谢谢哥。”<br/>东华啧了声：“不过妈这软性子，肯定又被朴阿姨那老八卦精缠住了，脱不开身。”<br/>海爸皱皱眉头，但语气依然温和：“别这么说你朴阿姨，上次我出事儿，还是你朴阿姨帮你妈一起联系的医院。”<br/>东海神色微黯，又强撑起精神：“爸爸现在身体好些吗？”<br/>“你今天问爸爸这个问题得有五遍了，爸爸的老耳朵里都要长老茧了。”海爸刮了下东海的鼻头。<br/>“爸爸才没有老呢。”东海的大眼睛里又扑闪着泪花了。<br/>东华戴上眼镜，提醒道：“爸，到时间该吃药了。”<br/>海爸站起身，跟东华往卧室慢悠悠走。<br/>东海的眼神还停在爸爸的背影，东华朝东海招手：“行了小海，大哥是医生，知道怎么照顾爸，你别担心。”<br/>赫宰也帮忙分散注意力：“东海，咱们出去走走。”<br/>“赫…”东海朝赫宰努嘴，小声道，“抱歉，都没顾得上你。”<br/>“这有什么呀。”赫宰揉揉东海毛茸茸的脑袋，“这么久没见了，当然想一直跟爸爸待着，不过得先等他吃完药。而且我也想多看看你生活的地方，你带我转转呗。”<br/>东海的心情倒是都写在了脸上，这会儿又因为赫宰的陪伴有了笑意：“那你要跟紧我，如果在木浦走丢了，你就回不了首尔了。”<br/>四下就他两个人，赫宰大着胆子，按住东海的后脑勺，亲在他脸侧：“谁说我想回首尔了。”<br/>东海有些害羞，不由使性子撒娇：“那你得跟我们木浦人一样，有话直说，不许把首尔人的冷漠风气带来。”<br/>“嗯嗯，我知道。”赫宰起身穿衣服，凑在羽绒服小熊东海的身后，贴在他耳边轻声说道，“我爱你。”<br/>“……”东海牌热水壶开始冒烟，“说什么呢？”<br/>“你让我有话直说的。”<br/>东海怔愣着，真是讨厌，赫宰是个情话选手。<br/>赫宰见小孩一脸傻样儿，便拽住对方的手，笑道：“赶快出门吧，一会儿天该黑了。”</p><p>户外的雪停了，但积雪依然厚实。唯有窄窄的马路上雪少一些，东海会在结冰的雪路上滑着玩。这倒让赫宰一路提心吊胆，他怕与东海牵手会引人侧目，就想先拉扯住那人的袖子。倒是东海反手扣住赫宰的手，硬要与他十指相握。<br/>“海海，这边都是认识你的人。”赫宰自己是无所谓，他主要是怕东海遭人偏见。<br/>“这有什么的，我以前和同学也会牵手啊。”<br/>“同学？”<br/>“是啊。”东海又拉着赫宰往前一步一滑，“我们这边，大家的关系都很亲的。”<br/>完了完了，赫宰只觉得还没等到太阳落山，他脸上的阳光就要先消失了：“你现在还会和别人这样牵手吗？”说完就使劲儿拽住了东海的手，让那人不得不暂且停下，又将小孩儿圆圆的手攥紧在手心里揉了揉。<br/>东海只觉得此刻的赫宰比自己还幼稚：“后来我不是去首尔了吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“然后遇到了你，就只跟你牵手了。”东海说的木浦话，囫囵又可爱，“我们还做了很多比牵手更过火的事。”<br/>“…那倒是。”赫宰觉得自己吃醋的样子有点傻，但忍不住，“不过你以后也只能跟我这样。”<br/>“我们木浦人都是热情而且…”<br/>“我是首尔男人。”赫宰今天吃定了这个莫名飞醋，“你嫁给首尔男人了，所以就这点上你要听我的话。”<br/>东海憋了半天，终于咯咯的笑出来：“赫宰好爱我哦。”</p><p>两个人嬉笑打闹着就走到了码头附近，四下还停靠着被积雪压成冰雕似的渔船。<br/>沿着海岸线望去，海面结了一层冰。<br/>东海告诉赫宰不能站上去，这里的冰并不结实，他小时候因为贪玩，从冰层上跌落入海，险些丧命。那时候大哥去城里考试，不在家附近，还是来这边住的希澈哥发现及时，把他救了上来。<br/>据东海的回忆：“希澈哥虽然脾气大，但对我很好。他那么瘦，还死活把我从水里面拽出来。”东海依稀记得那日冷海的温度足以让年幼的自己失去胆量与知觉，“你知道，澈哥发火的样子有多恐怖，我以为会被臭骂，就装死。结果…”<br/>言及此，善感的东海眼眶还有些发红：“结果希澈哥哭了好久好久啊，那是我第一次看见希澈哥掉眼泪，之后很多年他都没再那么伤心过。”说完，东海吸了吸鼻子，“所以，我觉得澈哥肯定是很爱我的，但又怕我被伤害，才对赫的态度不好。”<br/>其实之前这个希澈救海的故事让赫宰对希澈的好感度有明显上升，不过被东海之后这样一说，赫宰又觉得无奈的好笑：“你希澈哥看来是把我当成会溺死人的大海啊。”<br/>“那是因为哥不了解你。”东海与赫宰并排站在码头，看远处海平线被夕阳染成独特的粉紫色，小孩儿的声音像被海风吹凉了些，“不过我想过，就算赫是危险的大海也好，我不是说过么，死掉的时候也想和你在一起。”<br/>或许是此情此景过于诗意，人类会因为突然改换的大环境变得心思敏感，东海的多愁与浪漫杂糅着，和以往的幼稚小孩儿有了些许不同。<br/>赫宰是比较现实且悲观的，但说出口的话语也跟随了东海的步调，虽然情真意切，却无可避免的写意：“李东海啊，你知不知道对我来说，你才是那片危险的大海。”<br/>他们四目相视。<br/>东海：“我对赫宰的爱，是很可怕的。”<br/>“…傻子啊，又说什么呢。”<br/>“就是说，如果赫宰要我去死的话，我是没办法活下去的。”<br/>赫宰觉得小孩儿今天跟吃错药一样，但他知道东海向来是带着疯劲儿的：“我只要你健康快乐的活着。”<br/>“嘿嘿。”东海脸上的凉意逐渐回暖，“我也是。而且…有时候我真的好感激上天让我长得好看。”<br/>赫宰有点无语，但这句话叫东海说确实也没什么问题，不过还是要给爸爸一些出场费：“不是上天给你的，我今天见识过了，是因为你爸爸也长得好看。”<br/>“那就和爸爸一起感谢上天。”东海笑嘻嘻，“因为长得好看才会被赫宰喜欢上，为此还后怕呢，要是不好看该怎么办。”<br/>“李东海傻子，你把我说成什么人了。”赫宰与东海贴得近了些，他总觉得是东海面对一望无际的海面而变得没有安全感，“你就是下辈子变成一条小鱼，我都要抓你回来放鱼缸里养着呢。”<br/>东海被哄得直笑，抱住了赫宰手臂，又伸手要与对方拉钩：“那说好了，我下辈子做小鱼。”<br/>“我呢？”<br/>“你做鱼缸。”</p><p>小渔村民风淳朴，赫宰也能切实感受到与首尔有诸多不同。<br/>人与人之间关系紧密，比起首尔那边至多客气的打招呼，在木浦，东海就像邻里街坊叔叔阿姨自家的小孩。<br/>快到晚餐时间，家家户户开始忙活煮饭，空气里都飘散着饭菜的香味。两人一路上遇见的几位邻居，见是东海，还将手上的食物分了些给这孩子，有些是自己养殖的新鲜鱼虾，也有现成的吃的。<br/>叔叔阿姨们都是温和善良的人，加上东海去他乡念书已有些时日，便还牵住他的手，话语中溢满想念：“小海瘦了，是不是平时太忙，都没好好吃饭啊。”<br/>东海笑着摇头：“我吃得可多啦。”说着，又将站在身后的赫宰拉过来，“这是我在首尔最最好的朋友，他叫赫宰哦。”<br/>“哦哦，是首尔来的孩子啊。”叔叔阿姨们上下打量赫宰，言谈间充满善意，“首尔是大都市，在木浦这边有什么住不习惯的要说出来啊。”<br/>“没有不习惯。”赫宰招架不住邻居们的热情，但还是开心的，“谢谢叔叔阿姨。”<br/>不过比起因受人关怀而产生的喜悦，赫宰更怕的是东海手中越提越多的装有鱼虾的网子，他向来对海鲜心怀抗拒，但也没有叫东海拒收的立场，就只好先屏住呼吸，反正现在东海的快乐是最重要的。</p><p>在热情木浦人的几番招待过后，俩小孩儿大包小包回到家。<br/>赫宰刚一进门，一股浓重的海鲜味儿便窜进鼻腔，他本能向后退了几步，但身前的东海回头看过来，大眼睛里写满歉意：“对不起啊赫，妈妈肯定做了很多海鲜，我忘记跟她说你不吃了…”<br/>赫宰笑笑：“不用你道歉啦，我也不是不能吃，吃一点还是可以的。”<br/>东海母亲是非常温柔内敛的女性，与小芬那样心直口快的母亲不同，让赫宰更不好拒绝对方的好意。<br/>赫宰只顾着喝汤，海妈以为他是不好意思，又为赫宰的饭碗里添了更多鱼虾。没办法，赫宰只好硬着头皮往嘴里咽。</p><p>当晚睡前，赫宰挤在东海床上，觉得这正是“报复”的好时机，反正房门也锁着，干脆就捉住东海亲个够。<br/>东海本来都有些困迷糊了，被赫宰闹了几下，直嘟囔：“我都要睡啦。”<br/>“你今天不是一直在车上睡嘛，都睡那么久了。”赫宰不肯放过东海，他鲜少如此小孩脾气，不过一来可能是肚子还有些饿，食色性也；二来，东海就近在自己眼前，又还是躺着的状态，难免不会想亲密片刻。<br/>本来灯是关着的，赫宰怕东海趁着黑暗睡过去，又故意将床头的灯打开。<br/>房间亮了起来，东海困得眼睛都发红了，但赫宰这么主动，他又把头枕进赫宰怀里，明亮的眼珠时不时眯一下，就藏在长长的睫毛下。<br/>东海：“亲一下就睡。”<br/>赫宰：“你起来，起来主动亲我。”<br/>东海拖拖拉拉坐起身，扒拉在赫宰身上，还给了对方一拳：“你对我不好。”<br/>赫宰偷笑，仰头接受身上的东海低下脑袋吻他。<br/>两片嘴唇刚一碰上，赫宰张开嘴，用牙齿轻碾了下对方的下唇：“这才叫对你不好呢。”<br/>东海被赫宰咬了口后清醒不少，他们挨得近，又在做极亲密的举动，反倒是东海开始浑身发烫。<br/>东海全身的重量都放在赫宰身上，还趴在男孩的耳边小声撒娇：“你可以再亲我一下。”<br/>他们早已熟悉了彼此的身体，赫宰哪肯只被几个吻打发，说着手就开始往东海的睡裤里伸。<br/>“海海，你下面可不困啊。”赫宰就在东海耳边轻声勾引他，说话时哈出的热气全都扑在小孩儿的耳朵与脖子之间。<br/>一切的你来我往都静悄悄，虽然东海的家人们已经睡着，但他俩还是小心翼翼的行亲密之举，这种背德感让两个青春期的孩子更加兴奋。<br/>东海也要脱赫宰的裤子，小傻子非得在这种事上不落人后：“我也要摸赫的。”<br/>赫宰的脑袋里还思索着该用什么姿势比较保险，但想到两人也赶路奔波了一天，倒也不用真刀真枪的做，于是决定：“知道69吗？”<br/>东海思索片刻，脑中有了具象，便害羞的点点头。<br/>结果脱了裤子的东海，软乎乎的小屁股刚往赫宰的嘴前坐去，身下的赫宰忽然没了声音，半天也没有动作。<br/>东海：“赫？”有些局促地扭扭屁股。<br/>片刻后，赫宰一把推开东海，旋即喘起粗气，又重重咳嗽几声，末了脸都憋红了。<br/>慌乱之下，东海匆忙将两人衣服收拾好，便跑出门去叫已经睡下的东华哥。</p><p>还好家中有个医生坐镇，经东华的诊断，赫宰是海鲜过敏引发的呼吸不畅。<br/>虽然赫宰的病情得到了及时控制，但对于未能得到的东海的肉体，赫宰心下表示：极其遗憾，他妈的，果然海鲜误事。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>